Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Short Story Contest: May 2011
For the first short story contest on the wiki, the story idea is: *'Write a short story (less than 2000 words) about Android 17 after the Cell Games. This may take place during GT as well, if the author chooses.' *'To see the other rules of this contest, visit this page.' *'The winner of this contest will receive a special prize.' *'Please post your submission for this contest directly on this page, and denote which one is yours by a property tag, done by typing .' *'Please do not add pictures to the submission, as it will only clutter the page.' *'The due date for submissions is May 30th.' *'Have fun and good luck!' KorintheKat's Submission I was walking across the land. Not flying. Just a regular day. I thought not much lied ahead. After Cell was destroyed, I took my departure. I was looking for the next thrill, if there was any within my range. I saw many people surpass me in strength. Imagine, ME. The once terrible Android 17. I was meant to destroy, and kill that saiyan quickly. I stopped walking, and looked at a waterfall. It's so peaceful, yet so violent. It's just like my, and many other weaklings's stories. The droplet starts at the top, strong as ever, surpassing everyone else. But then, it gets rained on by much more bigger droplings, and ultimately, it falls into the lake. This happened with Tien, Yamcha, and that mime thing. I am pretty sure it will happen to Piccolo in time as well. I then continued walking. I felt left out of the whole situation, never being considered a hero. 18, my sister was welcomed easily into there arms and married Krillin. However, Me? They just shooed me off. Without my sister, I felt alone. Suddenly, i felt the ground shaking. Something was happening. I grabbed my shotgun and prepared for any visitors. But, it seemed to be nothing nearby. I then saw a explosion, Then another, Then again. I decided to check it out. I flew over to the scene, but it seemed to be nothing but a regular training assignment involving Tien and.... that mime dude. I flew back, shotgun in hand. But it seemed another explosion, far away. I flew over there, and it turned out to be another for-fun fight. I landed back on the ground. This is what it felt like, to be weak. To be surpassed easily by alot of people. Sure, i could make a few moves on Tien and Yamcha and.... his name was Chowzoo? Whatever. But the others, Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta. I can't land a finger on any of them. Then it hit me. I didin't have to fight. All i had to do was to support them. Maybe fight some crime, or something. But it was true, my days are over. Training won't help it, i can't do a thing about being this weak. Training does not affect Androids. I picked up my shotgun, and said "A fighters life is not for me." I walked away. 3 years later.. It's been 8 years since Cell was defeated. My sister had a baby, so i'm a uncle now. But it matters not. Gohan has grown up, and has gotten quite stronger. Goku has returned. Vegeta is a Super Saiyan 2. Goku is a Super Saiyan 3. Cell is not even considered strong anymore. The terror of Buu is much more then that. He proved it by killing me. When he destroyed Earth, I didin't last long. My skin was ripped off as i was pushed into a mountain. When i slammed into the mountain, the Earth finally gave up. It exploded. Only a leg was lft, because that was my last sight. But everyone was wished back, luckily, and Goku defeated Buu. I had to... you could say, "persuade" two drunks to raise their hands up and give energy to the damn Spirit Bomb. It's funny how weak normal humans are. They are so helpless... so... controllable.. I wan't to be restored! I wan't to kill... Kill them all... Yes. When my time comes, when a miracle happens... I shall be reborn.I can sense it. Powers fighting all 'round. Yes...... Of course! I can regain my true power! Why did i not think of this the whole time? Recently a portal from hell opened... My counterpart will come out, and we can work together! And once I gain all the power, I shall be the ruler of Earth! I saw a family walking the path I was on. I shot a ki-blast at all of them, instantly killing them all. I grinned, evily. It's been quite a long time since i've done this.... So this is how fun it was? Hah! I'm going to murder everyone on Earth who can't fight back! (cackles evily) And i shall name myself... Super 17. Final Score: 48/100 Badly written, nigh pointless, and more or less a ramble. This was not a very good story, but it was not absolutely terrible, either. The mention of Super 17 at the end is both non-canon friendly and stupid. I would say this is not a real contender for the number one spot. Android Aid There was a day were Earth was about to be destroyed by a creature named Cell which gain his power by absorbing two androids, Android 17 and Android 18. Cell killed many people but was defeated by a kid named Gohan. Gohan and his friends wished everyone who was killed by Cell back to life and one of them was Android 17. "Where am I?" asked Android 17 to himself. "I thought I died, so how can I be back?". Android 17 was in a forest. "Wait, I bet it was Goku and his friends, they must of defeated Cell". Android 17 kept walking. "So I have become a weakling now since they are all strong now, I have no chance against them". Android 17 took off flying. From then on Android 17 began to live as a human until he transformed into Super 17. THE END. Final Score: 8/100 This was a piece of uninspired trash. Freedom? (SSWerty) I'll always remember that first time I woke up, after all that stuff with Cell. It felt amazing. That freedom I had when I made my first movements after being regurgitated. I'd never truly appreciated how lucky I was to have such freedom before. Back before Cell, I was able to go wherever I wanted, do whatever I wanted. Yeah, life was great. Too bad that all had to end. At first, before all the stuff with Cell, I'd wandered the earth with my sister, Android 18, and this wierd dude who didn't speak much, Android 16. I didn't like him at first, but he grew on me, eventually. We had some good times together, like that time when we just wasted all of those guys in the woods, stole that van from those hicks in the middle of nowhere. We didn't really have a goal in mind, just wanted to find and kill Goku. Goku. That name seems so far off to me now, so distant. And yet, so close and comforting, in a strange way. I suppose it's because he's from my old life, as I like to call it. Thinking of anything from those times makes me wish it were still back then, when we were truly carefree, were afraid of nothing. But, of course, good times never last. That bastard Cell came along. Said he was the pinnacle of Gero's work, his best creation. Said he had to become one with me and 18. I thought I could take him, of course I did. I was an arrogant fool back then, I had no idea of what hardships were, what desperation and struggle was. And so I tried to fight him. I was destroyed. I was eaten by Cell seconds after our fight. Or at least, I thought I was eaten. Something similar happened, for sure. I don't remember much after then. The bits I do are...unpleasant. Swirling darkness, pain, I wasn't even sure if I was alive or not. I thought that I'd died and had been sent to Hell. I guess I had died, really. Snippets of the outside world would come to me occasionally. They were probably the worst things, to see it all through another's eyes, to see what a complete psychopath sees. But who am I to judge? I remember seeing Android 18 getting eaten as well, but I could never feel her next to me. After that, just standing still on a concrete arena, doing nothing. Then I saw a fighting Goku, and then his son, I think he was called Gohan. It was all so long ago. Cell was going to explode at one point, then everything was all flashy and I saw a wall of blue energy, and then, I woke up. The wind rustled alongside my face and I sat up. I looked around, saw a wasteland. I didn't know what had happened. I flew to the nearest city, to try and and find out why I was still alive, what was going on. I saw a large, curly haired man sitting in a car yelling, and crowds cheering. A TV screen next to me blared out that this man had defeated Cell. I couldn't believe it. I left the city immediately. I couldn't believe it. How was Cell defeated? Who really defeated him? Why was I still alive? The answers to these I found out soon enough. A simple case of spying on Goku's friends. I found out some other stuff too, like that Goku had died or something, and that Android 16 had sacrificed himself. Pretty bad news. But I soon found out something I liked. Once again, I had complete and utter freedom. I could do whatever I wanted. I blew up a few towns, killed a few people, nothing major. But then those damn friends of Goku caught me. A group of them, something like three of four. The tall three-eyed one, the little paled fella, and the little boy, Goku's son. The short, bald one was there as well, I forget his name too, he asked the others not to kill me. Said I didn't deserve it. I wish they had. That was a few years ago now, and the highlights since then have been mugging strangers who walk through the woods. I'm so bored in life now. So imprisoned. There's nothing to do. I can't kill people, I can't burn down towns and cause havoc, I can't fight anyone. They're all too strong. Why is everything so boring and difficult now? But do I have freedom now? You can't honestly expect me to say I have freedom in my new life. I can't do anything, I don't even know why I exist now. Freedom? No, I'd say boredom. -SSWerty (Approx. 800 words) Final score: 65 This story was decent. However, it had very little plot and the writing was lacking in some places. It also didn't have too much to do with 17 after Cell, moreso during Cell. The introspect was good, though, and I liked your take upon 17's ingestion. Overall, I did enjoy this story, but it nevertheless did have flaws. True Life I woke up and gazed at the barren, destroyed wasteland. It was night time, and the stars shone in the sky. Where was I? All I remember is being gagged out by Cell... Wait... Where'' is'' Cell? Has he gone to destroy the rest of the world? I answered my own question. Cell would take no time to destroy this star system even... It was Cell that I was talking about. The Ultimate Android. Dr. Gero's perfect creation. Where was my sister? I sat up and looked for her. I was still dizzy. I hardly had enough energy to move, let alone fly. No! This was my sister I was talking about, not some other person. I mustered up all the strength left in me and flew towards a huge plateau. I observed the area. The side of a plateau was totally carved out, and pieces of rubble surrounded it, forming small hills. I realized that it was blasted by an enormous energy wave. Way ahead of my league. I couldn't scan any major power levels nearby. I used up a bit more strength, and sped through the sky, while scanning the ground for any sign of life. A nearby city came in view to me, totally devasted. A thought spread through my mind, Cell did this. Well, so the kids couldn't defeat him after all. Too bad. Now what do I do now? What is the true meaning of life now? I have nobody, my sister is presumably dead, and Cell is way stronger than. He'll eventually destroy the world. Oh well. I guess I attained true life. What to do, what to do? There so much time, that I'm already feeling bored! So much time, so little to do... I yawned quite loudly, desperate for entertainment. Challenging Cell and getting my butt kicked could be fun... at least for a while. But, I'd best hit him while he's injured. But then I remember that he can regenerate. That pissed me off, well.. literally. I blasted the barren land around a bit to kill time. Time. I hate that word. So much...'' time''... Well, I'd better make use of it. I'd best have fun. But how? Maybe I could kill any survivors there. Oh yea... that was'' bad''... Oh wait. If I do that, Cell could identify my power level and rush here with his big fat head. I could still challenge him... maybe later. My sister... if you are alive, I'll find you somewhere... With all these thoughts in his head, Android 17 sped into the horizon, unaware that Cell was dead. Of course, this fact will be one 17 would know a bit later..But his number 1 priority now was to find his - probably alive - sister. '' ___________________________________________________________________________________________ '' Reading a magazine, 18 was thinking about 17. Where are you, my brother? If you're alive, I'll find you. I promise you that. THE END THE END Final score: 57/100 This was no more than tolerable. The writing was generally okay, but it did have it's spotty parts. However, the end revealed the fic to be what it truly was: a pointless fic that dreamed of being introspective. Loan Sharks My life was silly really. I lived in forests, lying in wake, waiting for travellers to mug. They wouldn’t come that often, but when they did, I would seize the opportunity. But on this day it would be different. I would meet something, someone who would change my life. I saw this amazing woman. She had long Red hair, blue eyes and amazing........you know what I mean. She walked gracefully as her Violet Jacket fluttered in the wind. I had to talk to her. But how, what would I say, ‘Hi can I fuck you?’ No I just didn’t have a clue. I had never talked to a woman before, or at least in that way, but I had too. And thus the best day of my life would happen. “H-hh-eelo” I was properly nervous, I had a stutter but she just laughed. “Hello, I’m Chris” A beautiful name to go with a beautiful girl. “I’m 17!” I still had that stutter, but she just laughed. “Named after numbers! Are you an android?” she was clearly joking but I blushed. I dared not tell her the truth as it would probably ruin my chances with her. “Hey, here’s an idea. Let’s stop at the coffee shop in town.” She asked. It was only a short walk, about 15 minutes, and thus I accepted. She and I bonded as we learnt about each other. She grew up in west city, living a normal life. Whereas I, I made up some bullshit about growing up in East City with my Father. But I didn’t remember my past. My earliest memory was waking up as an android. This day marked the occasion of two major events in my life. The day I met Chris, and the day I began digging. Several weeks later I had just arranged for my sixth date with Chris. We had already kissed, but I was hoping to reach new limits. I had been thinking about Dr. Gero. Why of all people would he of chosen me. Was I different, was I strong – anyway all this thinking would be saved till after my date with the beautiful Chris. Chris and I went to a posh restaurant called Kruk. We were sat on table 7. A mid-life aged couple were sat by us. They looked awfully similar to me. He had a large forehead and black hair, and she had blue eyes. Chris had to go to work the next day, so we wouldn’t go third base, but I did speak to the couple – or they spoke to me anyway. “Brendon!” they said. “No sir, I’m 17” I said in a sarcastic voice. “Oh, you look awfully like our son who went missing, 11 years ago. Your are the spitting image of him.” Then I knew it, they were my parents. I began my research on...................me. Turns out I was known as Brendon Sol, and my sister was a year older. Her name was May Sol. We lived in Hanita Town. And thus I began searching. 18 hadn’t been informed about all this. She would just shoot me down. So on this day I would search Hanita and find my parents. After looking in 40 odd houses, I passed a house in which you could hear screaming. I glanced in the window, to see my parents, held captive by 3 men. “Please, don’t kill us!” Mother was crying, with Father clenching his fist. I’m sure he would of punched if not for the fact the men had guns. “Photon Flash!” I placed my hand before myself, and charged a golden-yellow attack. I was sure it was unnecessary, but they were holding my parents captive. They ran off, as I intentionally didn’t kill them. After this I explained how I knew they were my parents, and then they told me a secret of their own. They owed money to these loan sharks, and couldn’t pay it off. Turns out I was their saviour. To help my parents I needed money, or I could just kill the loan sharks. But I was a good guy – or at least I thought I was. But how could I get money. From when I stole I only got around 20 ¥ per person. But Chris, her Father was rich. My parents were a funny family. When 18 and I went missing they borrowed money from Loan Sharks to create a Search team. To pay back these loan sharks they borrowed money from another lot of sharks. This routine would repeat over and over. And thus the end result. I arranged another date with Chris. We again went to Kruk. She was looking as beautiful as ever. The menus were lay on the table. Everything was very posh. Too be honest I had no idea what half the things on the menu were. After eating, we went to her ‘place.’ It was very nice, had an outstanding view overlooking the sea, a modern design and a load of other features. She leaped into my arms. She and I had it – had sex. And on that note, I asked her for money. After explaining that I was a Human taken captive and turned into an android, and then told her why I needed the money, she gave it to me. I barely knew my parents and yet I was giving them money. It was crazy. But better to live than die. But my next decision was regrettable! End - of SuperFusion's story Final score: 30/100 This fic's plot was very weak, as was the writing. 17 was also very OOC, and the story was very out of universe. The story seemed like a long ramble with no purpose, and I found no joy in it whatsoever. Derelict Wordcount: 1999 The beast, furry and brown, meandered forward through the blizzard unabashed; its long snout carefully treading through the low-lined snow, sniffing and feeling out its course of reckoning. So it was not in panic, but in blind instinct that this creature came down in a light trot into the valley. The landscape was barren, wasted, placid; no winds that blew heavily over the towering spires above had managed to enter into this respite. They could not, for the cluster of mountain teeth crowned the entirety of the valley in walled protection; as if in a giant, natural “keep out“ sign. That was not to say this valley was a cozy oasis, however. There were no signs of life - and few trees stood around, indeed only two or three great oaks, leafless in décor gave off any sense of perception against the blanketed white. Sunset came quickly onto the valley even as the animal pressed on. Over this, the cold shadow of night crept in, and the beast, sensing it, quickened its pace. For some time the thing went in this burst, ripping the snow apart, in flail and fall. Moreover, such a tumble was considerably loud. Almost obnoxiously so. Were anyone taking an evening stroll in the area, be they even the oldest and deafest of men in the whole wild world, they would have heard the beast enter the valley. Digging its clawed toes deep into the peeking tail of a knotted branch, the creature stopped itself. It stopped fully, remarkably unshaken from the awkward sprint just moments before. Instead, wasting no time, it buried its nose in the snow, searching out fervently for food. Food must be found. Starvation would be counterproductive to self-preservation; not to mention it was late. Even a creature such as this one knew that. But unfortunately, not two minutes into the grand forage, the beast became rigid. It paused as it raised its head, pulling its ears back and growling; a defensive gesture against a new foe. Rightly so. For in its path was standing a man. And silhouetted against the setting sun behind him, he stood defiantly; his figure covered in a faded brown overcoat. Pointed at the creature, he held a long, sleekly wooded rifle on faded metal in his hands. He was otherwise unmoving. His hair hung black, wild and full, and it covered most of his gaunt face. Yet his veiled features shone out his blue eyes, piercingly calm even as he cocked the bolt for his shot. This intimidation motivated only a baring of teeth in answer. The man stared a moment, then lowered his rifle and smiled, “Stupid beast! How could you think fighting me would do you any good? Really, you can‘t win. You have no chance against me. So run away. Go on, run for your life. Make this game a little fun.” Without warning, he lifted his weapon and fired. The harmless gesture worked its will over the animal, frightening it with a loud bang. The animal conceded its position and bolted away. The hunter himself was ready for this, having already stocked his gun on his back to give chase. And give to chase he did. But as he ran in dogged pursuit, the hunter caught his leg on something and tripped over himself. He fell face first onto the ground; though upon landing, he seemed more puzzled than annoyed as to why he had fallen. A tricksey trick, he needed to know. But before even one thought could be given to this, a sudden new voice rose up without warning; but it was not threatening, nor was it angry. It simply held in it that annoying air of stark curiosity. “Muscle Tower. The Red Ribbon command post for General White. And if I may say so myself, quite the impressive piece of architecture. It’s a shame it was built by such an evil group.” The hunter paid this speaker no notice, being too busy with his own thoughts. He stuck his hand into the snow and felt around, until at last his fingers gripped onto the cold piece of metal which had so rudely uprooted him moments before. Returning the gesture, he raised it out of the ground with incredible speed, creating a small crater in-wake. The thing was old and frozen, though its form could still be made out; on it, etched in black paint were two letter Rs, imprinted on a soft red background. Besides that, there were no other markings. But there needn’t have been. For the man’s eyes widened as he saw the imprint; he stood back up, dropped it, then proceeded to back away from it all. As if even being near the thing caused him some kind of pain. Behind him still, the other voice did not notice, and instead continued. “I will make a wager that you are… number 14? Perhaps 15. Gero shouldn’t have taken that long to perfect it… But this has been many years. Who knows what he‘s managed to cook up in all this time?” It was a short, white haired man. His talk was lively, animated even. Strange for someone of his fragile appearance. How he braved this cold, in naught but a large overcoat and a pair of black boots was utterly preposterous and illogical, though not altogether relevant. Indeed, the first man had not given heed to this other one at all, until the latter had mentioned Gero. At that word, he stopped his ignoring. “How do you know Gero?” he breathed out quietly. “My name is Doctor Flappe. I used to work with Doctor Gero a long time ago, in that very tower that now sits in ruin beneath your feet. But was I close? 14? 15? Which was it, now?” “17,” replied the hunter, tersely. “Android… 17. I didn’t think Gero would go that high. I see that I don’t know many things at all. You must be his latest and most powerful creation.” “No.” “But you’ve been here for quite a while. The people in town have been whispering about a lone man wandering the forests, since last month. They said he was wearing the old Red Ribbon insignia, wandering around late into the night. My eyes may not be what they used to be, but you can‘t fool me, 17. I can see your insignia.” “What about it, old man?” “I would guess you have come back to this place to search for your roots, your history… your home. If you are Gero’s android, he should have told you about this place. There was a time when he and I slaved together, probably for years, producing android prototypes for the Red Ribbon. The ideas we came up with here led, ultimately, to your creation.” “Maybe you should go back home, Doctor. This cold seems to be messing with your circuits. I’m not part of the Red Ribbon army. I’m not here searching for clues. They don’t matter to me. I don’t care about that.” “Very well,” replied Flappe. He slid up against a tree to support his shaking knees, which had become more pronounced in this waiting cold. Taking this time to himself, Android 17 turned back around and sighted his rifle, looking for the prey he had been successfully tracking until but a few moments ago. “What do you want now, old man?” 17 spoke up, feeling Flappe watching him. “Gero…I know he can be brash at times, but he was a brilliant scientist. Misguided, yes, but a genius nonetheless. How is he? ” Flappe asked, quietly. 17 kicked up the snow, refreshing his vision. He clenched his teeth, to steady his aim, “He had an accident. He’s gone now. You’ll be the one to join him if you ask again.” “Dead. I see. That is unfortunate. Of course, his death is not a bad thing for the world. Not really, anyways. Just look at the tower. When it was destroyed, our town was given new life and we were free to live in peace. Now the remnants lie buried and forgotten in the snow. I think the same could be said about Gero. He was your tower. And now he‘s gone.” “How many other androids did you and Doctor Gero make here?” “Too many to count. We may be geniuses, but that doesn’t mean we didn’t make mistakes. Heh. Countless mistakes, to be more accurate. But 8 was my last. I haven’t been in the loop for a long time.” With utter indifference, Android 17 chinned up his rifle to his face. He aimed through the dark fog in the distance, his eyes racing, and blurred blue as he searched for something moving, something alive. This was still a hunt, not a history lesson. He would make that clear. The prey had hidden itself behind a fallen tree; a far off one covered in snow. Only the keenest of eyes could have noticed the small inconsistencies in the wood’s deep ridged texture and picked out a creature among it. 17 fired off; once again, it was only a flushing out technique. And it worked. The creature sprinted out, panicked and defenseless. Though it was a merely a black and weaving speck in the distance, 17 clicked back the bolt with his thumb and hovered his finger over the trigger. It was no matter. “Android 17, you don’t have to be part of the army, or part of Gero. But you don’t have to be all alone out here either. Come, come back and stay with me for a while. I have a big house, plenty of food, and of course you can meet your older brother. His name is Android 8. Please. He would absolutely love your comp-” The rifle let out a second shot, jolting the surroundings into silence with it. One, long and mournful croak leapt up far away from a dying beast realizing its fate. Soon it ended, and the winds and other natural sounds retook the valley. As if nothing had happened. 17 wiped the barrel of his weapon clean, then put it away. Upon doing so, he took to the air, because, after all, androids can fly. “Please… let us help you. You aren’t a bad person, we aren’t bad people. What do you say?!” cried out Doctor Flappe, in desperation. 17 did not bother turning to look Flappe in the eye, as he spoke in retort, “I’m fine on my own.” With that, the android flew to the spot where he had dropped the piece of metal. It was easy to see such an unnatural piece of human craft up against the dull earth. 17 threw his arms out, forming a ki ball in each one. The two were blood red, burning hot - so much that the snow below the android’s feet began to melt at once. He raised them over his head, then threw the duo at the RR target. The detonation not only melted away the snow, but completely blew away the earth with it. Plumes and pillars of fire shot up, combusting and reacting with the myriad of unknown RR goodies below. The heat and light became nearly unbearable; though the sun itself was nearly set, the valley was momentarily relit. Explosion after chain-reacted explosion rocked the ground, and shot debris into the air. Steel melted, wood turned to ash, the memories turned to shadow. And when the smoke let up, Muscle Tower was gone once again. In the distance, Doctor Flappe, powerless, watched Android 17 (who had in this time reached his prey) shoulder his kill, then leave. The old man himself stayed for a while longer, even as the snow began to fall again. He watched intently as it slowly covered up the exposed, cooling crater. One last time. Finally, Flappe became aware that the sun was fully set; it was now dark. Sighing to himself, or perhaps at himself, the doctor gathered himself up and began his slog home. Alone. THE END Final Score: 93/100 An excellent story with spectacular writing, an engaging plot, and an interesting premise. This was undoubtedly my favorite of the stories, as it was the only one that truly seemed inspired. I find the idea of 17 running around, destroying the remnants of the RRA to be absolutely fascinating, and that, in my opinion, really lifted the plot up to expert level. However, at times, the fanon seemed a bit directionless, which was the most grievous detractor in the story. However, in general, the fanon was quite excellent indeed. AND THE WINNER IS: KIDVEGETA! Congratulations! You have won the yet to be decided prize! Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting Category:Stories Featuring Android 17 Category:Stories Featuring Dr. Flappe